justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Boys
|artist = |year = 2018 |dlc = October 31, 2019 (JDU) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Bar) |gc = |lc = |nowc = Boys (Classic) BoysALT (Alternate) |choreo = Nicolas HuchardFile:BoysProof.png |perf = Jonathan Jenvrin (C1)File:BoysProof.png Matyouz Laduree (C2) Mamson Diarra (C3) Daniel Park (C4) Tonbee Cattaruzza (C5) }} "Boys" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer There are five different dancers in the routine, all of whom are men wearing a shirt in black, purple, cyan and hotpink diamond patterned. C1 C1 has short black hair and a beard and is wearing an orange baseball cap, a t-shirt in the diamond pattern, dark blue jeans, and black and purple sneakers with white soles. He also wears black sunglasses, a black wristbands, a gold watch on his right arm, and a black necklace. C2 C2 has short black hair and is wearing an orange cap, a t-shirt with the diamond pattern, a denim vest with a fuzzy yellow collar, black jeans, black socks, and purple, orange, and blue sneakers with white laces and soles. He also wears a black watch on his right arm and black rimmless sunglasses. C3 C3 has a black afro and wears pi a button up shirt in the diamond pattern', '''a black belt, dark blue jeans, and yellow sneakers with white laces. He also wears pink circular sunglasses, a black belt, and a gold watch on his right arm. C4 '''C4' has short black hair with swept bangs and wears a black wide brim fedora, a yellow shirt, an unbuttoned shirt with the diamond pattern, a black sleeveless jacket, black jeans with a cut on the left knee, and black shoes. He also wears black sunglasses and a black wristbands on his right arm, and a black ring. C5 C5 '''has short black hair that is slicked back and a goatee. He wears a button up shirt in the diamond pattern, black pants, and orange shoes with black soles. He also wears black sunglasses, a yellow bow tie, and a gold watch on his right arm. Background Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1: While facing the right side, put your left hand in your pocket and throw your right arm up. Gold Move 2: Stretch your left arm out and throw your right arm in a semicircular motion. Boys gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Boys gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *''Boys'' is the second song by Lizzo in the series. *''Boys'' has an alternate version found in the files of .https://prnt.sc/pqb4gp *"Dome" and "In the sheets" are censored. Gallery In-Game Screenshots Boys jd2019 menu.png|''Boys'' on the menu Boys jd2019 load.png| loading screen Boys jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images 2510225da9858d5de5c5.92708545-JD19 screen BOYS 191018 4pm CET.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Unnamed.gif|Promotional gameplay 2 Others Boys thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Boys thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Boys Alternate leak .png|Boys Alternate leak (with proof) Videos Official Music Video Lizzo - Boys (Official Video) Teasers Boys - Gameplay Teaser (US) Boys - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Boys - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Boys - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Lizzo Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Mamson Diarra Category:Jonathan Jenvrin Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Daniel Park